


We can be heroes

by dead_banana_olivia



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jack doesn't do youtube, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned pyromania, Reader is an OC, Suggested arson, Told reflection style, Warfstache isn't a thing cause mark didn't make him, high school is hard, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_banana_olivia/pseuds/dead_banana_olivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whooooo It's gotta be hard to be a hero!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just an authors note, next chapter will be up soon! I had this idea for a while, but I don't want to spoil anything, so yay! This will be a long fic, so be prepared. My first fic, yay!

Authors note:

This fic will be pretty long, so updates will be every 3 days. I will post the first actual chapter soon, so keep an eye out for it! Sorry for this being so short!


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little intro for our reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! First chapter!!

The DCC have always been in our lives. It would be impossible not to, seeing as how they regulate all the lesser-known supers. I'm one of them. (A/N: yes, that's you! And you are an OC, so :/) The DCC says that I should write in here, to give the newbies a chance to experience what being a super is like. I'll start with the basics. I'm Ignacia. Well, it's my "super" name, anyways. Means "fire" in Spanish. I'm what you would call a "superhero". I prefer vigilante, because I destroy stuff and it's my job! I can't fly, can't turn invisible or all that other stuff. I'm 16 now, but let's go back to when I was 14.

When I was knocked out in my own friggin' bedroom.

\-------------------------

I had always been exeptionally bright. Always straight A's, through 8th grade. One day, though, I was sitting in my room, reading, when I hear a loud noise from downstairs. I hop off my favorite spot on my bed and slide down the banister. When I get to the kitchen, nothing seems out of place, so I check all the other downstairs rooms. Nothing out of place there, either.  _Huh,_ I wondered,  _what was that crash?_ I went back upstairs after another run through of the house, and flopped facedown on my bed. Perfect place to lay if an attacker comes up from behind you and drugs you. That's what happened, anyway. Just a small prick on the back of my neck, and the world faded to black.

 


	3. At the DCC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot! Yay! Mark and Jack in the next chapter!  
> And, of course, more ocs!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer to make up for the short prologue.

I woke to the inside of a cell. It was dark, but fairly comfortable. It seemed like a normal room, from what I could make out in the extremely dim room, but I was in shackles and a camoflauge jumpsuit. No windows, an iron door, no furnishings, save for a bed, and the room itself was pretty small. I was scared, in the dark. All alone. But as I sat there, my fear changed to something else. I was suddenly cool, collected, and analytical, instead of being a hyperventilating mess like I see in movies. Before I could even so much as move a finger, the door opened,  _swings inwards,_ I noticed,  _2.58 inches thick, hinges are slightly too oiled,_ and a younger, attractive man stepped in. He had close cropped black hair, military style, almond-shaped eyes,  _feminine,_ I decided, a smallish nose, an almost nonexistent lips drawn into a fine line. He was wearing a military uniform I didn't recognize at first. Somehow, I knew that this was Caspian Ash Wolf, a 6' 3" first lieutenant in the U.S Special Ops Squad, and he had a level Z-56a security clearance,  _whatever that means,_ I thought. He had to stoop to get through the door, but when he did, he straightened and planted himself 6.38 yards away from me. 

"Ahem-" he coughed in a deep voice,

"My name is First Lieutenant Wolf from-"

"From the U.S Special Ops Squad?" I interuppted him. He started, but regained his air of stiffness.

"Yes, that is correct. I take it from your file that you are Miss Olivia Rose Saxton from Minnesota? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical, which means you shouldn't answer.  _I know what rhetorical means, you stupid baka._ I am here to take you to the Director, and if all goes well, Ripper, and then the dorms. Follow me and do not cause trouble, or I will be forced to restrain you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, do you like our new character, Caspian? The next chapter will be longer because I want some super-boss in it. Tell me what you think so far below. Bai!


	4. I apologize

ok so um I havent updated this fic in almost a year and im really sorry. sooooo I plan to update soon, yay! Also, plan to see some characters from different fandom's come into the mix *cough cough* rick and morty and gravity falls *cough cough*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Leave a comment about what you think I should make Mark and Jack like!


End file.
